


Don't Think

by PeachyBaby



Category: Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23
Genre: All abord the Peach is a sinner train, F/F, sex under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: If you had asked June what she thought she'd be doing in a year. This is not exactly what she had pictured.It had looked a little more domestic, maybe a tad more... Heterosexual.





	Don't Think

If you had asked June what she thought she'd be doing in a year. This is not exactly what she had pictured.

It had looked a little more domestic, maybe a tad more... Heterosexual.  
But here she is, straddling her roommate, turned best friend, turned occasional sexual partner, and June really had no qualms with it.  
Chloe tasted like expensive lipstick, and the olives in martinis; and as Chloe's hands tangle further into her hair, tugging and exposing her neck before leaving a long line of lipstick stained kisses down her neck, she smells distinctly of Taylor Swift perfume (Chloe really did hate Taylor, they had all met briefly at an upscale closeted gay bar, and June had been mercilessly hit on by the drunk celeb, the perfume was a guilty pleasure).  
Her thoughts are interrupted by a particularly hard bite, and Chloe looks up at her through her bangs grumpily.

"Stop thinking so loud, it's annoying." June just smiles and presses their lips together, nipping at her lip and sucking gently, earning a pretty little gasp from Chloe. June relishes in the sound for a moment before letting her tongue brush against the seem of Chloe's lips, her mouth opens easily, and their tongues meet sloppily, the haze of alcohol slightly deteriorating their usual style of biting and claiming.  
June rocks her hips slowly, and one of Chloe's hands moves to her hip guiding her closer. June grinds hard onto Chloe's thigh, letting the fabric of her panties rub infuriatingly close to her clit. Chloe grabs a handful of her ass possessively, grinding her down harder and June whimpers hotly into the kiss before burying her face into Chloe's neck, kissing absentmindedly as Chloe's hands rock her in time to their synchronized rhythm.  
They stay like that for a while, June mumbling incoherently into Chloe's ear while rocking her hips before Chloe slips her hand down the front of June's panties, swirls a digit against her clit franticly before entering June with three fingers.  
June moans, bucking down, fucking herself into Chloe's fingers.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, fuck- Chloe," the aforementioned just smiles wickedly, twisting her fingers to reach experimentally for Junes G-spot.  
Sex with Chloe wasn't usually like this, June thinks absentmindedly, not that she particularly minds. It usually involved more toys, (June shudders and bucks harder into Chloe's fingers, remembering a particularly good day. Tied up and lying on her stomach, Chloe fucking her hard with a translucent blue strap on from behind)

"Chloe- I aAh," she's whining as Chloe's fingers stop their fast pace, and Chloe moves her to lay on the couch, so she's in between June's legs.

"What do I have to do to stop you thinking so loud, huh?" Chloe says, biting hard at her shoulder, sucking a bright hickey onto June's shoulder. June winces lightly at the firm bites on her collarbones quickly being licked over, trying to soothe them.

"Take off my panties?" June asks mindlessly, as Chloe's fingers deftly cup and palm her tits.

"Anything for you princess," June smiles, too wide to be comfortable. She won't even question why Chloe is being this nice. It feels too good to bask in the randomness of Chloe's affection. Too drunk to care. Doesn't notice her panties are gone until Chloe's fingers are swirling against her clit. She whimpers lightly, bringing her hand to tangle firmly into Chloe's hair, pulling them closer, foreheads touching.

"Fuck me," it's a whimper, barely an excuse for words, but Chloe is pressing her fingers into June, hitting that spot,

"So good, so good," June can barely concentrate in anything else than the three fingers deep inside her.

June moans as Chloe croons sweetly (but surprisingly condescendingly) into her ear. That's the Chloe she knows. "Stop thinking, and just feel," Chloe nibbles on the lobe of her ear and starts moving her hips in time with her fingers, bringing her deeper with every thrust, and - oh. June's mind blanks as Chloe adds a fourth finger, reveling in the stretch and the feel.

"Hard- harder, nnhh," June's moaning so loud she won't be able to show her face to the neighbors for weeks but she doesn't care, Chloe's thumb is flicking against her clit and her fingers are moving fast inside her.

"Mmm, So pretty" Chloe mumbles absentmindedly, cupping her palm to hit June's clit with each thrust. With a string of hiccuping gasps of incoherent words, and something that sounds like Chloe's name, June's cumming against Chloe's hand, but she doesn't stop. Fucking her through the first orgasm, and the second, and the stuttering, screaming third until June's begging her to stop. Chloe pulls out, and June whimpers, feeling empty.  
June's panting loudly, her fingers still tangled in Chloe's hair, Chloe slumps to lay her head on June's shoulder, pressing little kisses against the protruding bone there.

"Mm, Chloe, 'n I go down on you?" June asks, after a long minute of calming down,  
" 'mtoo tired," June giggles. Chloe is never like this. (She never turns down receptive oral) She must be really plastered. "Take me to bed," Chloe says sleepily.

"Sure thing, Chlo," scooping the lanky woman into her arms and trying (really her very best) not to knock her into anything. June tucks her in, moving to leave.

"Nooo, silly. Stay," too tired to really question if this could be sabotage, June slips in next to her. "You're really pretty when you cum," Chloe mumbles, pressing a long kiss to June's awaiting lips.

June doesn't really know if it's the alcohol, or maybe they're just tired, but June could get used to this.


End file.
